Sonic Chao Chronicles: My Story
by Jyn-the-Raccoon
Summary: my own little homage/sequel to KingdomRider92's brilliance, disclaimer on the inside, Please be nice when you review!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: REALLY big disclaimer here! I do not own Chris, Danny, Helen or Frances, they belong to the creators of Sonic X, and I obviously do not own the original sonic characters, nor ever will . But I also do not own the two chao Swift and Miles or the idea of the chaos morpher, they belong to KingdomRider92 from his story Sonic Chao Chronicles: First Lap, really great idea there, check it out! In fact it is required to read that before you read this, as this is a kind of sequel, I know it is still in progress but it just inspired me so much that I had to write some thing, so this is my version of what might happen next. I have made some tweaks of my own, so it is going to be AU from the original, but I hope you like it! And also I am sorry for the short prewritten chapters, they will get longer!)

Chapter One: Introductions

The hover board sputtered and I knew it was dead; I mentally kicked myself for the umpteenth time that day. _Why today? Why! I hate this piece of junk! _I pondered as I picked up my hover board and hot footed it to school. I made it just before the tardy bell and slumped into my desk at the back of the class. I flicked my swatch on and started to journal

**Dear journal,**

**Nearly late again! Well at least this time it wasn't entirely my fault. The stupid board died on me! It was close, but I managed to avoid detention by a hair. I'll update you later. Today is going to be a long day.**

**From: Terry Marquee**

I had to finish the end of the entry whispering because the teach was doing attendance. So I did what I usually do on a normal Friday morning, zoned out. I was wondering if there was a way to get out of this attendance probation I was stuck in, thanks to the 'rents. (well all you out there in the reading world would sure like to be brought up to speed, right? well that's what I'm here for. I'm Terry Marquee, and this is 100 years in the future, 2110. the thing I called a swatch earlier was the Sol Multi-Purpose Watch Mark 2, but most of us teens call it a swatch. It is kind of like something out of a video game; it has G.P.S., built-in personal computer, day planner, video-phone, and so much more. I live in a normal city in America. And go to a normal high school. The whole world has become completely electronicified, that being the case, there are some problems that come with it. The first to come with the swatch was that you couldn't transfer data with the mark 1, so on the mark 2 they made an S.D. card slot. SD's are how everyone transfers data to any electronic device. And all SD's come with virus-bashing data cards that help humans deal with small singular virus threats. Well, there you go, all up to speed. Now I have to stop breaking the fourth wall and get back to the story!) Anyway, I was sitting at my desk thinking about how to get off probation when my friend Lina Quint tapped me on the shoulder.

"Nice outfit today Terry!" she squealed. Ever since we met, Lina has been trying to school me in the ways of fashion, which I continually resist, but today I did wear something a little more figure flattering than usual. I wore a white baby tee with a design that said "looking for trouble", some skinny jeans with heeled boots, and a blue headband to keep my oily black hair (dyed) out of my face. My face... well I didn't think it was anything to be proud of, but Lina always said I had potential. It housed some soft blue eyes, a small rounded nose, a petite mouth and tons of freckles. Lina was the complete opposite, the girly-girl she is. She was wearing a yellow sundress with a white headband and (of all things!) purple converse, along with lots of jewelry. Her face was completely freckle free, with fresh spring green eyes and some pretty voluptuous lips along with piercing red hair; she was no girl you could ignore. We were best friends as long as I could remember (cliché!), but I guess opposites attract (also cliché!). We started talking for a while since our history teacher wasn't looking.

"You should be more careful next time Ter, that was close" Lina whispered

"I know, Lin, but my board died on me! I had to run the last six blocks!"

"I thought your dad fixed the darn thing!"

"So did I" we quit the conversation right before Mr. Mendez turned around. He addressed the class.

"ok class I want you to get with a traveling buddy for the field trip today, be paired up within three minutes or I will choose for you!" you could see a silent shudder make its way throughout the classroom at that thought, and so we all rushed to partner up. Me and Lina picked each other of course. We sat back down since we sat next to each other anyway and continued to talk.

"Why do we need to partner up anyway?" I asked "we are just taking a virtchi-trip"

"Well we have only used the device one other time so I guess he wants us to be safe, or it is school policy, which I doubt. Besides, we'd end up together anyway, right?"

"Right" I said absentmindedly as I tried to remember the last time we used the virtchi-machine. You didn't even leave the school grounds, the class headed to the gym, and we put on the helmets and boom! Away you go. The previous time we used it was went to the site of one of the civil war battles, and I remember a complication with someone virtually fainting on the battlefield. I guess that was the reason. As the class up and left the room, the door and windows automatically locked like usual. And we all headed to the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Surprises

The class settled down after a few minutes of talking to see what Mr. Mendez had to say

"Class" he announced "today we are going on a scavenger hunt, I won't have to tell you where, since this is all based on what we have been studying. the scavenger hunt won't take you more than and hour... so we'll meet back in two hours!" the class cheered, that's why we all liked Mr. Mendez, he was easygoing and fun, for a history teacher that is. I knew immediately where we were headed, Ancient Egypt. I was actually excited for this trip; I could tell Lina was, too.

"Wow! Ter, what do you think we'll be wearing! The anticipation is killing me!" I nodded as I was kind of interested in what we'd be wearing as we'll. As I wondered, Mr. Mendez instructed us on how to put the helmets on correctly. Then he turned on the machine and all went black.

...

I opened my eyes to see the bright sun coming through into the building. I realized I was in a bowing position and so I stood erect. I looked up and found we were in one of the palaces of Egypt's many pharaoh's. But which pharaoh are we bowing to? I asked myself. I looked and followed the bottom of a high chair to the top and it was... Mr. Mendez! All my other classmates in the room (as well as myself) were trying to hold back snickers. I looked around for Lina, and found she was standing right next to me.

"This is so cool!" she squealed "we all dressed like Egyptian men and maid servants!" (Think Cleopatra and king) she was right, all the girls had long skirts and short tops, showing their bellies, along with Egyptian headdresses and jewelry. The guys were wearing tunics that came a little lower than their knee, with Egyptian armbands and headband. And all of the clothes were white. Then "King" Mendez spoke

"Your pharaoh commands you to gather the items that have been listed!" he boomed "each pair will get a copy of the list on parchment on their way out! Now go!" again, most of us tried to hold back the giggles as we left but the eventually died down. We passed through the door and got a list of items along with a small sack of coins to barter with. I and Lina got started immediately; she will do anything for a shopping spree.

"What is the first thing we need?" Lina asked

"Gold water pot." I said with difficulty. Egyptian handwriting is the kind where it's kind of too neat to read. As soon as Lina heard she was off to the bazaar to look. And so it went. Lina did all the shopping, and I checked things off the list. When we were done, we dropped off our finds and went to look for something to do.

"Oh! Look Lina! Boat rides! You want to go on the Nile?" I asked excitedly

"Absolutely! We should have enough money left, and if we don't, we'll just put it on Mr. Pharaoh's tab!" she said jokingly. We both laughed at that. As we walked over, we gave the guy the amount he asked for and got on the small boat. I was glad it was small too, because then I could get close to the water. I touched and swirled the water, it felt so real, but it was comforting. Lina was looking back at the bazaar and how wide the river was. The sun was up near noonday, it made the water sparkle so brilliantly, it took your breath away. We looked at the beautiful things we saw in silent awe for a long time. Then it all went black.

...

I took off my helmet and replaced my headband when I found we were back in the gym. Lina also had to replace hers because the headbands don't fit under the helmets. Me and Lina walked over to each other and talked about how pretty the view from the Nile River was. Mr. Mendez released us to our next class and so we all left the gym.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: What emails do

After school, me and Lina parted ways to go home. I stopped off at my parent's workshop to drop my hover board there so they could fix it...again. When I got home I ate some snacks, changed into some comfortable clothes and checked my emails on my computer. I had a couple emails from Lina and some spam, but I deleted those. I checked the mail from my friend...chain mail. Lina loves to send me chain mail any chance she gets. The only thing different about this one is that it had an attachment to it. I tried to open it but it said "compatible with swatch mark 2 only." I downloaded the file to my swatch via my SD card and opened it. This is what it said

_Dear receiver of this file,_

_We are not trying to alarm you, but there is a dire need of your assistance! please respond to this message by resending the attachment through the system, it does not matter to whom you send it, as long as it is within twenty four hours. We implore you! Please help us!_

_Sender: unknown._

At first, I thought it was just a prank, a silly attachment to a silly email, but then I realized that most freshman (of which I am one) wouldn't use the word implore in a prank email. That realization just left me with more questions than I could count. I had arrived at Lina's house to show her the weird attachment to that email. We sat down near her computer and I showed her the attachment on my swatch.

"Ter, the key thing to ask is, when was this sent, and who was it sent by?"

"Exactly, Lin, so I looked up the time, and guess what?"

"What?"

"It was sent at five o'clock p.m. yesterday." we both slowly turned around to look at the clock in Lina's room. It said four fifty five.

...

Two minutes after we looked at the clock, I was pacing furiously around Lina's room.

"Lin, we still don't know who sent it, but what I'm more concerned about is...why me? I mean, you didn't see the attachment when you sent it to me, you said so yourself." Lina nodded.

"So...are you going to answer it?" she asked nervously. I waited a while before answering her to look at the clock, a minute and a half left. I felt my heart pounding, I was sweating, and I felt the weight of the world on my shoulders.

"Yeah, I will" I walked over to her computer and logged on to my email I uploaded the file and sent it to Lina. Lina's computer said "message sent" and we waited. There was still thirty seconds left until five, and both I and Lina were expecting something big. And big is what we got.

...

When the clock struck five, we saw something beyond the furthest reaches of the imagination. The computer Lina has is a good one, the main thing though is that the screen is hooked up to a projector, which is where the fun began. The screen on the wall turned completely blue. I silently hoped I hadn't just broken Lina's computer. Then the screen started swirling and gained depth, it looked like a portal. I heard a voice...inside my head...calling me. I yelled at Lina, since the sound from the portal was quite deafening

"Lina! I'm going' in!"

"You can't! What will I tell your parents!"

"Tell them I slept over! If I'm not back by tomorrow, I don't know!" I slowly walked toward the portal. The voice was getting stronger, I knew it wanted me. I turned around and waved goodbye to Lina and she waved back. I stepped through...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Mission

I appeared in a field...a lush green field. I wonder if this was the place that was in grave danger; it sure didn't look like it though.

"Hello human!" I small voice said

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed, looking down at the strange creature.

"Welcome to Mobius!" It squeaked

"Thanks...I guess. No offense but...what are you?" the creature was small, about a foot tall. It was mostly a light blue color with yellow accents. Its arms looked like elongated raindrops and the yellow color was at the end. The feet were oval shaped and had yellow tips at the ends as well. The head was teardrop shaped with yellow tip on top, but hovering above was a golf ball sized dot. The eyes were oval shaped and the irises were huge.

"I'm a chao!" it said eagerly. So what do I do now? I asked myself.

"So why did you call me here?" the chao's dot turned into a question mark and then an exclamation point

"Come with me" it motioned it turned around and I saw two fluffy pink wings. It rose into the air and flew forward. I followed. We walked for quite a while, crossing the field. We stopped in front of a giant boulder, with a chao-sized hole. The chao proceeded to crawl through the hole. I called after the chao through the hole

"Wait! I can't fit through there!" suddenly hole got bigger so I could get through. I got on my hands and knees and began to crawl through the tunnel. It took awhile but I soon got out of the tunnel to reveal...a garden. There were tons of chao there; some had yellow accents like my chao, but others had purple accents. They all looked alike so I couldn't find the chao I was following. The chao somehow sensed I was here, they all looked at me. Their little eyes lit up when they saw me (it was the most adorable thing I had ever seen!) and rushed over to me. They all started chirping

"Our savior! Our savior!" I couldn't help but smile. But I silently thought, is that why I'm here, to save them? I put my attention back to the chao. They were parting to reveal another chao, but it looked different than the others. He was a dark blue. And he had...tennis shoes! Along with blue spikes on the back of it's head and all black eyes. It came over to me; I sat down to get a better look at him. He began

"I am grateful you answered our call Terry." he stated simply "it was very urgent."

"You're welcome. So get me up to speed, why do you guys need me?"

"Well as you saw outside, we are basically the only ones around. The main inhabitors of this planet are mobians, have you heard of the popular sonic the hedgehog game series on your world?"

"Yeah it is one of the biggest franchises back home. You're saying this is his world?"

"Exactly!" he exclaimed "but all the mobians have gone on a mission to space, leaving their home planet defenseless. And a new threat has come to the planet; we need you to help us"

"Well what can I do?" I was perplexed. I was not skilled in any type of combat whatsoever, but I think the little guy was about to explain

"I know you are thinking there is nothing you can do to help, but let me explain. we have recently unearthed some old research, which suggests that when humans and chao's combine, the result is a mobian, which are much stronger and more enduring than either chao's or humans alone." well that settled it, I was staying.

"Well I'll be happy to be of assistance, but can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Do you think I could get in contact with my friend, tell her that I'm all right?"

"Certainly, follow me and I'll bring you to the communications room." I followed the chao to the other side of the garden where another corridor opened up in the rock.

"I must warn you, right now we are on nano-time which means every moment that feels like a second here is a nano second in your world. So since all this has expired in about a half a nano hour, in real time it was only about a minute or two."

"That's great! that means if we stay on this nano time and I stay until tomorrow then that is about a month and a half here!" the blue chao smiled and said it would be plenty of time to train and bond with my chao.

"Bond?" I asked

"Yes bond. According to the research, chao and human have to have the same amount of chaos energy, and in order to bring that about we need to find you a chao that you like and bond with it over the month and a half you'll be here. Then let our scientists do the rest." I nodded as we arrived in to the communications room. He directed me over to a computer where I typed a message to Lina's email address. I told her everything would be fine and I would be back around nine o'clock tomorrow morning. I also said that I would tell her the whole story when I got back. I sent the email and then went back to the chao. He started

"We have some young chao that are perfect for you to bond with. If you'll follow me, you can pick one from our selection."

"Ok" was all I said. I was thinking about my time here. I was actually excited about it. I mean who else would get to go to an alternate universe and bond with one of the cutest things I've ever seen! This is better than getting my allowance! We entered another garden where some juvenile chao were playing. The blue chao addressed them

"Ok children, just like I told you." the little chao started to line up in rows the blue chao said

"Just for gender purposes the girl chao are the chao with purple accents and the boys are the chao with yellow accents." I nodded as I scanned the rows of cute chao. My eye landed on a girl chao in the back of the group, trembling. I knelt down next to her,

"What is your name, little one?"

"N-Nika."

"Well Nika, how would you like to be my partner?" I picked Nika up in my arms like a baby and petted her. Her dot turned into a heart. "Can I take that as a yes?" the little chao nodded and the blue chao came over

"I see you have found your partner" me and Nika nodded "let me show you where you will stay with Nika, Terry." I picked up Nika again and we followed the blue chao.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Training

It has been fifteen nano days since I arrived on Mobius. I've learned so much about my mission, I think me and Nika are ready. I spent most of my days out in the fields playing with Nika. We became the best of friends. But today we got an update that the chao scientists had finished what they called a chaos morpher. Basically it is the thing that is supposed to combine me and Nika into a mobian. Speaking of Nika, she's changed quite a bit since the day we met. Her purple tints have spread to her whole body, and her once purple tints are now a dark blue. Her dot is yellow. She has also gained some special abilities that will no doubt be useful later. She has developed chaos sense which allows her to sense the chaos emeralds and the chaos energy in living beings. She is a water chao so she is very adept in water, along with having some hydrokenesis abilities. I was told chao's age very fast, and it's true. According to Swift, the dark blue chao with tennis shoes, Nika is about ten years old. It almost seems like she is someone I'm raising. I called to Nika

"Nika! It's time to test the morpher!"

"Ok, I'm coming Terry!" she ran over to me and I carried her over to H.Q. the boulder opened up for us as we strolled in. Swift was waiting for us

"Hello girls!" he said cheerfully "are you ready?" he asked

"Totally!" Nika squealed. I nodded to assure him as well. He led us down a corridor and down a stairwell to the chao lab. Before we used the morpher, I had one question for Swift

"Hey Swift, if this threat is so urgent, why haven't we seen any attacks?" he nodded

"It is because of this. when they first arrived, they gave us a choice, pack up and leave or make the first move, of which we did neither, so they started counting down to their attack, which is in another three or four days." I said I understood. Swift took us over to a scientist chao and introduced us

"Girls, this is Miles, our head chao scientist. Miles this is Terry and Nika, our first test subjects." me and Nika waved to Miles and he waved back.

"Hello girls! Today we are going to see about the chaos morpher. I will be instructing you how it works and monitoring your progress." he led us over to a glass case with a thing that kind of looked like a swatch. Miles took the thing out of the case and led us through a door and into a totally bare room. "Girls, what I hold in my hands is a chaos morpher, it uses the chaos energy from both candidates to create a mobian. this is what you do, Terry, you put the morpher on your wrist and after doing so press the silver button to the right then press the big center button on the top when I give the signal. I will leave one of the chaos emeralds in the room so you can recharge the morpher's battery."

"Gotcha! You up to speed Nika?"

"I'm all set Terry!" she said. At that, Swift and Miles left the room and went into another with a window to observe. I waited... and Miles nodded, signaling me. Then I pressed the silver button, waited, and then pressed the center button. "Chaos Soul: Dive Deep!" I said automatically as the change began. A light engulfed me and Nika and we started floating as her light flew toward mine. It was so bright I couldn't see anything, but I felt an intense warmth go through my whole body. The light began to dim as we were set down on the ground.

'Wow' I heard Nika say. Looked around to find her, but she had completely vanished from the room.

"Nika where are you?" I called

'Right here!' she said again. Then I realized...her voice was coming from inside my head! I thought

"Nika, do you know what I'm thinking?"

'You're thinking that we're sharing a mind and body right now?'

"Yup and that proves it." I...uh... I mean we walked over to the window and saw the most amazing thing. We did look like a mobian! We had Shadow-like quills, our fur was the same shade as Nika, and we had blue eyes and a peach snout. We were wearing a blue sleeveless top, blue fingerless gloves, jeans and dark blue shoes. We looked around and found the emerald that Miles had left for us. We picked it up and Miles said over the P.A. system

"What a success! Let's go to the field to test your abilities." we headed out of H.Q. and out into the field. Miles had brought his clipboard with him. "We can start with a simple test. How about jump height?" we nodded and got ready to jump. Miles gave the signal and we sprung into the air. He recorded the height and the went to the next test, endurance. There was a treadmill of some kind set up. We ran and ran for two hours straight! The test after that was the elemental test. Miles stated "since your chao Nika is a swim chao, lets start with some swimming exercises." we went to a nearby lake and jumped in. the water was so lovely, and so warm from the suns rays, we felt as though we were floating. I (which is what I will be saying from now on because saying we all the time is kind of creepy!)Looked back at Miles by the shore, and for some reason he had an astonished look on his face.

"What is wrong, Miles?" I asked

"w-w-well look around you." he stuttered. I did as he said.

'Wow' said Nika. And wow was right. There were drops of water from the lake levitating around me.

"This must be an amplified version of your hydrokenesis." I said to Nika. I swam back to shore to test out my theory. I sat on the bank and focused on the water, the feel, the way we loved it so much. I could feel Nika focusing, too. I made an upward motion with my hands and some of the water near me followed. That just made Miles look more astonished. I smiled at him and asked

"Is this the help you're looking for?"

"Exactly."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Combat

A couple of days after our first experience with the chaos morpher, me and Nika started training. This morning we were in our mobian form, which we decided to call Krystal. The chao had set up an obstacle course for me, (we established that since I control the movements of this body, this obstacle course was basically for me) and me and Nika were ready to get started.

"On you marks!" yelled Miles "get set! GO!" I was off to the first part of the course which was climbing. I pulled myself up the wall and over the side. It was about twenty five feet in the air,

"No big" I thought as I jumped off the wall and landed gracefully on the ground. I started running to the next course, the classic tire course (where do they get tires!). I had to watch my footing on this one, but after a couple of minutes I was outa there. The next and last course was the water course. It was the lake we were at last time only they said we had to swim to the other side and back, but I had a better idea. Me and Nika focused on the water, and froze it! We walked on to the ice and to the other side of the lake and back again. When we arrived on the shore I asked

"Hey Swift! How was our time?"

"Two minutes on the dot!" I smiled. But I didn't stay smiling for long.

'Terry, did you hear that?' Nika thought

"I sure did." I responded. There was a rustling in the forest near the field. My ears perked up at this. I told Miles, Swift, and the other chao that were watching.

"Go back to H.Q." I stated

"Why?" asked Miles

"Just go, but give me the emerald." they did as I asked and Miles left the emerald with me. I watched the forest for any suspicious activity, then...

BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

A giant foot smashed onto the field! And following that foot was the rest of the monster's body. It looked like...a Golem.

"This is not good! Why are they attacking early?" I thought

'I don't know but I would suggest moving out of the way!' Nika yelled. It was heading right for us. I was frozen in my tracks, but then I remembered why I was here.

"We have to lead it away from H.Q." I ran out on to the field to lead it to the other side. It followed. I looked for another source of water on the opposite side of the field and I found a small stream. The Golem was right behind us, and getting closer!

"You know the plan, right?"

'Right.' I focused on the water; I lifted it up out of the stream, froze it, and threw it at the monster like tiny piercing darts. It seemed to dent the Golem's armor and put him off balance. I jumped up and delivered a circle kick right where the darts had struck, pushing them further into his body. I landed and used more water from the stream. I picked it up and splashed it in his face. The Golem went down...hard. I walked over to his body and examined it for a while. I was about to try to get the darts out of his body...but his body just completely vanished!

"You saw that too, right Nika?"

'I saw it, but I don't believe it.'

"Me neither." as we stood there a loud beep came from the morpher, meaning the battery was running low.

"Well let's go back to H.Q. we can sort all this out later." I felt Nika's approval as I started to head back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Chaos Sense Finally!

"How did he disappear again?" Miles inquired. I frowned, but I told him. I was just annoyed that he didn't believe us.

"For the last time! He fell on the ground and then I went to try and pull my darts out, but he just sort of faded away into nothingness." Miles nodded.

"You might need to show me the crash site."

"That's fine, as long as were not just sitting here." said Nika. We left H.Q. and went over to the opposite edge of the field. There was a large indent left by the Golem from falling, but the Golem itself wasn't anywhere to be found. Miles was taking dirt samples all around the indent when Swift decided to join us.

"So anything interesting?"

"Not that we know of, you might want to ask Miles." Nika answered. Swift joined Miles over by the indent while me and Nika decided to talk for a while.

"You know what, Terry?"

"What?"

"We totally should have used chaos sense on the Golem, that might have uncovered something!" she said in disappointment.

"Yeah, you haven't taught me that yet, but maybe if you use it right now since it is still fresh, you might see something."

"You're right! Lets go back over by Swift and Miles!" I followed Nika back to the hole, Swift and Miles were in it and talking.

"Hey guys!" I called "Nika is going to try something, so we need you to get out of there!" they signaled that they heard me and got out of they way. "Ok Nika, go ahead." she started focusing, her eyes closed and she slowed her breaths. She stayed like that for a few minutes and then opened her eyes.

"I don't believe it!" her dot had turned into a little swirl above her head, indicating confusion.

"What? What?" I was eager to know.

"well it would be reasonable to think that after the Golem vanished, it would have left behind some remnants of chaos energy, but... the area is completely void of anything." just then Swift and Miles came to join us.

"What is with the looks on your faces?" said Swift with a question mark over his head. Nika explained to them what had happened.

"Lord Chaos..." Miles trailed off; he too had a confused swirl over his head. Swift had an exclamation point over his head.

"Why didn't I think to use chaos sense!" he yelled. We all gave him weird looks. "What?" he asked. We all looked at each other with raised eyebrows.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Alliances

It has been the end of my first month here on Mobius. It has been pretty hectic here; Golem attacks are on the rise as we get closer to my departure. Miles still hasn't figured out how or why the Golem's disappear after we beat them, and Nika still hasn't taught me chaos sense! Well, I guess all will come in good time. The field had pretty much gone to pot, with the Golems stomping around and making huge holes in the ground. Currently I'm with Nika and Swift on the edge of the forest.

"Are you sure this is a smart thing to do?" Swift questioned. Me and Nika were contemplating going into the forest and searching out the source of the Golems.

"No, Swift, I'm not sure. But what other way is there to prevent the Golems from returning?" I said. Nika nodded, she agreed. We all knew the Golems were getting stronger, and we all wanted them to stop. There was no other solution that any of us could see. Suddenly Swift's dot became an exclamation point and his eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Nika, Terry, I know exactly what you need!" we both looked at him; we had no idea what he was talking about!

"What do we need?" Nika asked with a question mark hovering over her head.

"A partner! I mean you two are partners, but Krystal needs a partner!" we looked at Swift and smiled.

"That's perfect!" Nika said with a heart hovering over her.

"Well..." I trailed. "I do have someone in mind...but...I don't know if she'll be able to handle it."

"What do you mean handle it?" Swift and Nika said simultaneously.

"I mean she is a little...what's the word...ecstatic, constantly excited, and a little crazy!" both chao had those little swirls on their heads. "I mean," I continued "at the sight of you guys she might not be able to control herself." I finished. Swift reassured me

"I wouldn't worry about that, if your friend is only that ecstatic in the beginning, than we won't get mad."

"Maybe you could go home early and convince your friend to come!" Nika exclaimed.

"That is a great idea!" Swift was really excited, he had a very large exclamation point and his eyes were wide with anticipation. "We can send you right now!" he rushed over to H.Q. and into the entrance. Nika gave me a suspicious look which I returned, yet we gave chase.

I admit I was curious, I didn't even know how they got me here, and I was totally in the dark on how they'd get me back. Nika and I were once again in the basement chao lab. I was cuddling Nika, for what I hope wasn't the last time. Swift was explaining how the plan would work

"We will align our time with earth's time while you call your friend and then send us another email, we will use the same computer to transport."

"I understand."

"Ok, fire it up Miles!" Swift instructed. Miles nodded as he typed some commands into his computer. We were in the bare room again, except it wasn't completely bare anymore. A laser gun was set up at the far end of the room and hooked up to Miles' computer. I was the only one in the room while my three chao friends were in the adjoining room. The laser was powering up. The tip was glowing red. Suddenly it shot a beam and opened up the same portal. I waved to my friends and stepped through.

...

I landed in Lina's room unharmed and to my surprise...Lina was there too. She was in her bed, but sitting up and looking at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I ran over to her and embraced her.

"Why are you back early, I am glad you're back, but is there something wrong?"

Lina had an excited yet concerned tone in her voice.

"Let me explain..."

...

"Wow! Ter, you're asking me...to come back with you?" she shrunk back at those words

"Yes, Lin. they need you, I need you, and you said you're parents are out for the weekend, right? So they will never know you're gone when the chao switch from nano-time. So...what do you say?" I looked at her expectantly. She struck a thinking pose and I watched her ponder her predicament...and I watched...and watched. She finally spoke

"Of course silly! I would never let down a friend...and I might even get to meet Sonic!" (Did I mention Lina is a sonic fan to the extreme? I guess not!) I hugged her and smiled.

"So Lin, go get dressed and take care of anything you may need to take care of while I send an email to my parents." she nodded and went to get some clothes. "And make sure they are comfortable!" I called after her. I then proceeded to send my parents the email that stated I was staying the whole weekend at Lina's to work on a project. I hated to lie to my parents, but this time it was necessary. I finished it and sent it off to my house. By that time Lina was ready to go.

"All set?" I asked

"completely." she said. I turned my attention back to the computer and started typing a new email for the chao to detect. I pressed send. Me and Lina waited a couple minutes and then the portal appeared once more. Lina was looking a little scared so I took her hand and we both stepped through.

...

Lina and me both ended up in the field and Lina's eyes were wide, taking it all in.

"Follow me Lin!" I started running to H.Q. and Lina was right behind me. I stopped at the boulder and waited a couple of seconds before the door opened. I ran into the garden and showed Lin the group of chao. Nika was waiting for me and she jumped into my arms. I cuddled my friend warmly while Lina played with the other chao in the garden. She was squealing in delight and amazement.

"Wow! Look at all of you! You are so cute! I could stay here the rest of my life!" I smiled at my friend and looked back at Nika and cooed

"I missed you, little one."

"I missed you too. Swift and Miles are with the children, they are waiting for you and your friend."

"That's right! I forgot to introduce you guys! Nika this is Lina, my very best human friend, Lina this is Nika, my very best chao friend." I could swear Lina's eyes were sparkling when I introduced them.

"Hello! You two look like the best partners!"

"Hello to you too. I have heard a lot about you from Terry, you guys have been friends for a long time."

"Awww, really? That's so sweet Ter!" Lina squeaked.

"Ok Lina, we can't leave Swift and Miles waiting, so lets go to the juvenile garden and Nika you come, too, I have an idea." I proceeded to lead the way to the juvenile garden and both of our chao friends were waiting. I introduced Lina to Swift and Miles, who explained to Lina the process.

"Got it." Lina assured us. I turned around to speak to Nika and silently whispered my plan. Lina was going crazy over all the cute chao. I slapped my forehead in frustration. I just wanted her to pick one. But finally she came back to the front of the garden with a girl chao in her arms.

"Her name is Talia." our whole group greeted Talia and she introduced herself.

"Hi guys! It is so great to meet you all! I know we'll have some great adventures together!" while the rest of the group talked me and Nika planned

"Ok Nika focus on Lina and Talia and see if they have the same chaos energy, I trust you." she nodded and focused on the two, after a few minutes she told me

"They are compatible," she stated

"Thanks Nika, I just wanted to make sure neither of them was disappointed."

"My pleasure!" we smiled at each other and looked back to acquaint ourselves with our new friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Ignition of the Firefox

It has been (yet another!) fifteen days since Lina met her chao. Today is her first day with the morpher and I'll be with her every step of the way. We were helping some chao fix up the field, planting grass and flowers. I checked my swatch and (in nano-time) it was around one o'clock. I called for Lina

"Lina, it is time to go!" she sped over to me and we headed off. A little ways away Nika was talking to Talia

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt at all, it only feels warm,"

"Ok! I gotcha!" Talia, being a flying chao, hopped up into the air, took Nika by the hand and flew off to catch up to us. We met at the door of H.Q. I looked at Talia to observe the changes that she went through, like Nika. Her main color was now yellow with orange accents. Her dot was blue. The chao fell into our arms. We proceeded to make our way to the basement lab. (I'll skip to when we get there!) I stayed in the room with Lina. Miles instructed her on how to use the morpher and then flew back into the adjoining room. Lina looked at me with concern,

"Don't worry, me and Nika will show you." Lina nodded and stepped backward as I pressed the center button and yelled "Chaos Soul: Dive Deep!" as the familiar light surrounded me with warmth. And out stepped Krystal. Lina was awestruck, she just looked at me. She spoke

"THAT IS SO COOL!" I thought she was going to have a coronary! "Ok! Lets do this!" Lina said energetically as she pressed the center button. "Chaos Soul: Ignite!" she was engulfed in the light and she came out a very different mobian. She looked like a...a...fox to me. She had bright yellow fur and bright orange hair instead of quills, a big bushy tail and cute little ears. She was wearing a red sleeveless top, red gloves, white pants with a flame design and red shoes. I could see her wide eyes filled with astonishment as she listened to Talia speaking inside her head and as she looked herself over. She was doing the happy dance as she ran over to me.

"This is amazing! I am so ready to test it out!" I looked through the window too see Swift and Miles nod of approval and we dashed out the door. We stood out in the field as I addressed what we decided to call

Fiona, what we were going to start with

"We are going to test your elemental powers, and from the looks of it I'd say you have pyrokenesis." she looked at me confused and then the light bulb went on

"You mean I have fire powers! Cool!" I waited while she spoke to Talia and then she started focusing. And then...her hands caught fire! I knew it didn't harm her because she was smiling.

"Are you ready?" I inquired challengingly.

"For sure!" she had an eager glint in her eye as we charged. We were starting our practice battle (p.s. I am carrying a canteen full of water that hangs around my shoulders so I don't have to go search for any!). I fired my ice darts and Fiona blocked them with her hands, we were still about twenty five feet away from each other, so she decided to charge and make a close range attack. She went for my head with some of those flaming punches, but I managed either to dodge or deflect them with my water. I tried to get in a couple of circle kicks to try to get her on the defensive, but she just kept coming.

"You're not going to catch me cutting any slack!" I yelled. I tripped her and took out some water and froze it into a spear, I had her pinned, but then I heard a noise in the distance. Fiona was getting ready to melt my spear when I yelled "STOP!" she looked at me with a confused face "listen!" I whispered. Our ears perked up as we saw two glowing red eyes appear in the jungle behind us. We stood up and stared at the eyes. I re-iced my spear and Fiona lit up. We stared at the eyes for a long time before anyone made a move

"Well are you gonna come fight, or were you just trying to scare us?" Fiona called mockingly. I asked Nika

"Now will you show me chaos sense?"

'Yes. Close your eyes and focus on what you hear, take slow breaths and I'll do the rest.' I did as she directed as I felt for Fiona's hand. I knew she didn't know what was going on, but she would soon. Suddenly, even though my eyes were closed, I could see! It was amazing! I looked at the eyes and saw the outline of the creature that was staring at us. His chaos energy was slightly erratic and looked different than all the other energies I saw. I heard Nika

'This is not good!' I also felt a jolt of excitement, but those weren't my feelings.

"Lina?" I thought

"Yes!" she thought back "I can see the chaos sense. There is something wrong with the creature." we broke the chaos sense and rushed into the forest.

'Just as I feared, he's been paralyzed!' Nika cringed.

"Nika says he was paralyzed, we should bring him back to H.Q." we picked up the creature and carried him back to H.Q.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Reunions and Explanations

The creature was laying on a gurney in the lab. We kept calling it a creature because it had covered every part of its body so you couldn't tell anything about it. Me and Lina were still in our mobian forms watching intensely as we helped to remove the top layer of clothing. We unwrapped a cloak that covered most of the body, including the head. When we removed it, we saw that the creature was actually a human! I heard someone make a squeaking noise nearby, it turned out to be Swift! He had a big exclamation point over his head and for some reason...tears in his eyes.

"Chris!" he whispered. I activated my chaos sense with Nika, and what we saw explained it all, well, almost. I grabbed Fiona's hand and Nika thought

'They have the same chaos energy!'

'And Swift seems to know the boy...' Talia responded

"Do you think that means they were...!" I didn't even have to finish the thought; we all knew they were partners. I let go of Fiona's hand and asked Swift

"Ok, so what is really going on here?"

...

Swift and Miles looked at us with guilty expressions on their faces. Miles was the first to speak

"Now that you have found us out, I guess you have a right to know. No mobians ever went to space, and Sonic isn't a true mobian. We sent a holographic projection out to space so Dr. Eggman would follow and hopefully think that there were chaos emeralds in space. It worked, but after he left a new threat arose. The Golems came with their leader, an evil mobian calling himself Sclera, all of the humans and true mobians went to fight, but they left us behind so if they lost, there would be someone to call for new heroes and take the role as leader of the chao. Chris and Swift were the first beings to use a chaos morpher which I actually designed. We lost contact with the fighters a few months ago, and ever since we have been getting ready to send new heroes to aid our friends." he finished. We stared at Chris, Miles, Swift, and each other, taking it all in. I remained calm as I responded

"Well how do we wake him up?" Miles contemplated this as I touched my hand to his forehead and activated the chaos sense. I tried to send some messages to him, but all I got were feelings of frustration and anger.

"Swift, you should try, he might listen." Fiona suggested. Swift looked at her with sad eyes and answered

"My chaos sense is not what it used to be, it is not as powerful as it was."

"Well then, me and Nika will give you a boost." I took hold of Swift's hand and touched Chris' forehead again as I activated the chaos sense.

'Chris, Chris! Can you hear me? It's Swift, your friend.' we waited for a response

'Come on Chris! Don't leave me!' I could feel his anguish and pain. We waited once more for a response from Chris, and I got something!

"S-S-Swift? Is that you?" he thought, I could feel how weak he was

'Chris! You're alright! Rest for now, we can speak later."

"Ok..." I ended the chaos sense and told Miles the result.

"At least he is alive, we'll keep monitoring him through the night and make sure he is stable, but now you all get some rest, it's getting late. We nodded as me and Lina turned back to human form and headed up the stairs with Nika, Talia, and Swift.

"Everything is going to be ok, Swift, I promise." I whispered. His dot turned into a heart as we went our separate ways for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Sonic!

Me, Lina and our two chao were in our room at around twelve o'clock that night talking.

"Wow! Sonic isn't a true mobian, that is different!" Talia was saying

"Yeah I wonder which others from the Sonic universe aren't true mobians?" I asked. Nika was looking at me worried "why are you looking at me like that Nika?"

"well you seem kind of sad, yet in a joyful way, is there something wrong?" wow, I thought, I didn't know Nika knew me that well. I decided to tell the truth.

"no Nika, there is something right! this might come as a shocker but Chris...is my cousin. he went missing right before his junior year in high school, and now I found him!" they all just looked at me with astonishment.

"but you don't even look like him!" Lina yelled

"under this black dye Lina I have the same shade of brunette hair as Chris."

"oh yeah! that's right, you've kept your hair dyed for so long I forgot what it actually looks like!" we sat there for a while, silently thinking our own thoughts

"well I don't know about you guys but I am going to bed!" Talia informed us. we all agreed that it was best to get some shuteye and we all climbed in our beds and fell peacefully asleep.

...

I lazily got out of bed the next morning and looked at the time on my swatch. it was around nine o'clock and I woke up everyone

"hey guys! wake up! it's time to go see Chris!"

"ok, ok don't yell!" Talia complained. the rest of my friends got up and ready to go back to the lab. we made our way down the steps and into the basement where the gurney was. but it was empty! I looked around and a little ways away was Chris, up and awake and stretching. I ran over to him as fast as I could

"Chris you're ok!" he looked at me for a while and

"who are you?" I anticipated this and responded

"it's your cousin Terry! remember?" he thought for a moment and then his eyes lit up

"Terrible Terry? my little cousin? what are you doing here?" I heard the others snicker when they heard my childhood nickname, but I didn't care

"that's my name, don't wear it out! and as to the reason of my being here, I was called here by the chao apparently to save you. come on I'll introduce you to my friends." I led him over to our little group

"the purple chao is my partner Nika, the other human is my friend Lina, and the orange chao is Talia, Lina's partner. guys you all know Chris." they greeted each other and we talked a while before Swift and Miles came in. Chris smiled at Swift and Swift had a heart over his head as he ran super fast over to Chris and attached himself to Chris' leg.

"wow, you must have missed me a lot, was it just because I made you chili-dogs that one time?"

"no! I was really worried about you! but if you must know yes I also missed your chili-dogs." we all laughed at that. after we conversed for a while Miles got down to business.

"ok guys, enough fun and games, Chris, why did you come back to us and more importantly...IS DANNY OK!"

"I came to warn you that Sclera is planning a full scale invasion, and I don't know if Danny is ok Miles, they were all taken captive."

"I'm going to assume that Danny is your partner Miles, is that correct?" I questioned. he nodded

"and Helen is mine! and I'm going to get her back no matter what!" we all turned around to see a tiny pink chao with a red dress and red headband holding a yellow and red hammer in her hand.

"Amy?" Swift yelled "what are you doing here?"

"I overheard you talking and decided to join, don't you try to shoo me away this time Swift, because you know I am the only way that Helen is going to get out of that evil place!"

"who is Helen?" Lina asked

"There are three main Neo-mobians besides Fiona and Krystal; they were Sonic, Tails, and Amy. Amy here is the partner of Helen Rose, one of Chris' friends, so is Danny. and Helen has no use of her legs without fusing with Amy." Miles explained. Lina nodded

"so how are we going to get them back?" Nika asked

"we go for a stealth mission" Chris explained "we are going to get our friends back and then regroup back here for a full scale assault."

"well, at least we know nothing will go wrong, with Sonic on our side, it will work!" Talia exclaimed. Chris smiled at that. Swift blushed at that and a heart appeared over his head.

"well, I suppose you all should prepare for this mission with a little practice for Chris and Swift, what do you think?" Lina was nodding her head furiously, if I was in an anime I would have sweat dropped.

"I think that would be nice." said Chris calmly. Swift nodded, he had excitement in his eyes. as we headed outside I said to Swift

"I told you it would all turn out ok, didn't I?"

"you did." he said. we both turned to head outside with the others.

...

me, Lina and our chao, along with Miles, Swift, Amy and Chris were getting ready for the Sonic field test, as Lina had dubbed it so. we were currently having a little lunch before the test and I was conversing with everyone.

"so, you two ready to get back in the saddle?" I asked Chris. but Swift was quick with a rebuttal.

"I don't know about you Chris, but I'd prefer to take it one step at a time." I could have sworn that Chris' eyes bugged out of his head

"Wow! I think my favorite chao has lost his edge, I didn't know I had been gone so long." Swift had an exclamation point over his head

"I have not lost my 'edge'; it just went away when you left." Swift complained.

"well if you are done debating, I would like to start the test." Miles interrupted. the two friends agreed and stepped away from our little picnic spot and Miles gave Chris the morpher. I looked over at Lina who was practically going into a coma because of overall excitement. I leaned over and whispered

"this is a really big day for you isn't it?"

"yes! do you know what this means for me, I'm meeting my childhood hero! so be sarcastic, but I will be paying attention to him." Talia Nika, and Amy were discussing something, I wasn't really sure what they were talking about because I was concentrating on Chris with Swift out in the open field.

"let the test commence!" Miles yelled. Chris pressed the Silver button, while saying

"Chaos Soul: Activate!" Chris was enveloped in bright light, brighter than mine and Lina's light combined. as the light faded, a hedgehog of the cobalt blue variety stepped out. he had long quills that stuck out of the back of his head, red tennis shoes with a white stripe and gold buckle. he also had white rubber gloves with a peach stomach and peach muzzle. he strolled over to us and said

"hey guys, what's up?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Going In

I was a little stunned, but not as much as Lina. I waved my hands and snapped my fingers in front of her face...nothing.

"is she ok?" Sonic asked

"yeah, don't worry about her. so...what do we do now?"

"well, we are going to go for the mission at night, so how about just hanging out?"

"hang out? really?" Lina asked as she snapped out of her trance and came speeding over to us.

"sure, hang out, prepare for the mission, have some fun." Sonic was a little annoyed with us that we just repeated what he said, but I spoke up

"sure we can hang out, but I think you should cut the fusion for now, don't want to wear out the battery. :)" Sonic nodded as Lina whispered "killjoy :(" in my ear. Sonic cut the fusion and became Swift and Chris again.

"that was perfect!" Miles said as he, Chris, and Swift walked back to our picnic spot.

"you guys must be super-compatible or something, I've never seen a light that bright before!" I pointed out.

"it all comes with experience, cuz." Chris said jokingly. we all laughed at this and continued to eat our lunches.

"so, Swift," Lina asked "how did you two first come across each other?"

"well, it was all because of Chris' grandpa Chuck, he accidentally stole a chaos emerald we had back when we lived on earth, I followed the signature to Chris' house, and it was then Miles finished his prototype of the Chaos Morpher, I was supposed to be the first to test it, and coincidentally he was compatible with me, so we started kicking Egg-butt and taking names, and then Chris' friend Danny found he was compatible with Miles, and then Helen with Amy, and they all joined the team." Swift finished, satisfied with his recounting.

"and we can't forget when we found this place." Chris added, gesturing all around him. "after we had defeated Eggman, we followed him back here, and found a bunch of Chao being enslaved and oppressed by Eggman, so we freed them and left Swift, Miles, and Amy, along with the other mobians, to take care of them and guard the Chao. it was a few years later when Sclera showed up and Swift called us back here, and you know the rest." Chris finished.

"I miss Helen." Amy sighed, reminiscing. Swift walked over to her and put his arms around her.

"we all miss her and Danny, we miss everybody, but in just a while they'll all be back with us." he assured her. and with that, we headed back to H.Q. and readied ourselves for the upcoming event.

...

night had fallen on the grassy plain, (speaking of which, we learned from Chris that it was the entrance to the Green Hill Zone) and we had gathered at the edge of the forest. me, Lina, and Chris were in our Mobian forms, while Miles was going to fly along with us and I was commissioned to carry Amy.

"is everybody ready?" Sonic asked. all of us nodded as we took our first tentative steps into the forest. being Mobians, we all had good vision in the dark, and Miles had his vision goggles, so we could run at a fairly fast pace in the dark. I was concentrating on following Sonic, when I felt a pang of hopelessness hit me, then I remembered I was in contact with Amy, it must have been her thoughts.

'Amy, are you ok?' Nika asked. there was a pause, then a response.

'I am just so worried, Helen's legs are very sensitive to environments, and if she doesn't have proper care for a extended amount of time, she could be subjected to muscle spasms and eventually have them for the rest of her life, in addition to polio!' I felt her pain severely, and then Nika spoke up.

'Amy, I promise we will get Helen back, no matter what!'

'that goes I double for me!' I added

'thank you guys, let's give this all we got!' we all agreed on that. we continued to follow Sonic, twisting and turning toward our destination. I was subconciously following Sonic; my mind wasn't the least bit interested in the objective at hand. so it was a bit of a shock when I ran into Sonic.

'here we...' I caught a part of what sounded like Chris' thoughts; I could only assume he caught part of mine. an instant later, I felt Sonic's hand around mine, Chris spoke.

'are you ready?' he asked. as he did, I could also feel Swift's agitation in the background.

'I really don't know, I am worried, scared, unsure, and nervous at the same time.'

'I feel a little queasy.' Nika admitted

'take it from me, it's like that, your first real mission, but that's the reason we Chaos Morph, so we can lean on someone along with our teammates.' Swift said. as we released our grip...that's when the siren went off.

...

we had obviously underestimated our enemy, because we were still a half a mile away from the perimeter and the siren still went off!

'wait!' Nika exclaimed 'Terry, turn on your chaos sense!'

'but we are still too far away!' I countered, but I already knew Nika's answer. initiating her plan, I grabbed Sonic's hand once more, immediately we synchronized our chaos sense. it was nothing like I had never experienced before, and I felt Nika and Swift's amazement as well. our sense reached all the way to the fence of the fortress, and we saw ten beings (those being Danny, Helen, Frances, Shadow, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, Cream, Cheese, and Knuckles) hopping the fence. one of which had no chaos energy at all. deactivating the chaos sense. we turned to our friends.

"they escaped!" I exclaimed.

"let's go meet them!" Sonic ran ahead to help, with me and Fiona close at hand. in about three seconds, our groups merged into one big one. I saw a lot of the true mobians staring at me and Fiona. Amy hopped off of my shoulder and headed straight for Helen, who was being carried by Shadow, unconscious for some reason. Miles rushed over to Danny and sat right on his head, cuddling his scalp. after the reunion, Sonic motioned everyone to follow him back to the field. as we silently headed back, we heard a loud BOOOOOOOOM! behind us. and another, and another, another still...then, it stopped. I sighed in relief...that's when I ran into something metal...

...

after rubbing my head to calm the pain, I saw everyone else looking up, I did the same.

'uh-oh...' Nika thought, worried. what we saw was our worst nightmare, a Gold Golem. on its shoulder, a dark figure perched. the eyes of this figure were shining a dark, deep, fiery yellow. it spoke in a deep, rich, eloquent voice.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but you have given me no choice to bring out my fiercest weapon. it's too bad, you would have made such good allies." it then snapped his fingers and the Golem started toward us, charging to stomp us into oblivion. I uncapped my canteen and threw some ice darts at it...and it didn't even make a mark. Sonic tried multiple homing attacks in various possible weak spots...still nothing. we all went for a group attack and the same result ensued.

"FALL BACK!" Shadow yelled. we raced through the forest to loose the Golem. I looked back over my shoulder, the Golem wasn't stopping. the trees were twigs under the feet of a cat...and we were the mice. I ran and ran and ran, periodically looking over my shoulder to make sure I was far enough away. I turned to see Shadow struggling with Helen; he couldn't get up enough speed to activate his hover shoes because of all the obstacles. I veered over to him and picked up Helen's lower half. we ran like that for what seemed like forever, and then I heard a low beep coming from the Morpher, meaning low battery.

'we have to finish this now.' Nika said. I agreed, but what to do? me and Nika started thinking...but there was nothing coming to us. I knew I entrusted Sonic with the emerald, but I had no idea where he could be. I could see Shadow was becoming exhausted, he was probably running before this, and had already used much of his energy. I turned to see the Golem was gaining, and we were out of options.

"Krystal!" I heard Fiona's voice behind me, I turned to see her motioning toward a cave she had found, and we met her there and set Helen down. "I have a plan, but we need to gather the others." she explained.

"ok, me and you will try and find them." I told her. we stood at the entrance of the cave, I took Fiona's hand and activated the chaos sense, trying to find our friends, I was starting to feel the effects of the low battery and the chaos sense was very weak. I spotted some silhouettes around the Golem and we immediately headed in that direction. sneaking peeks through the trees, I saw that they were attacking again, but nothing was getting through.

"guys, this way!" me an Fiona yelled as we headed back to the cave. when we returned, we were finally all together. "I've got a plan, but it is risky." Fiona explained.

"what is it?" asked Silver.

"ok, so if Shadow chaos controls me and Blaze inside of the Golem, we may be able to heat it up enough for you guys to create a dent in it, forming our own weak spot and then we'd be able to defeat it."

"but we don't know what is inside that thing, it maybe solid gold." Rouge pointed out.

"I doubt it, where would he get all that gold?" Knuckles replied.

"it's the only plan we've got." I said.

"I'm in." agreed Blaze.

"then lets do this!" Sonic cheered. I felt him hand me the chaos emerald which I used to recharge the battery, then gave it to Fiona who did the same. the only one who hadn't was Shadow, he was silent. I said

"the rest of us will distract it, Shadow, are you ready?" he gave us a silent nod.


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N: hey peoples! I am sorry if I took too long but here is my 13th chappie! R&R please!)

Chapter 13: All Back Together

We charged out of the cave at top speeds, leaving Amy with Helen in the cave. We tried to get behind the monster; it had lost sight of us and was standing still, waiting for a glimpse of a moving target. Sonic led the way around the back of it; we tried to be as quiet as possible, but ultimately in vain as we saw the golem head toward us, Sclera's yellow eye's piercing me as I caught glimpses of them through the trees.

"Now!" Sonic yelled as Fiona tossed Shadow the chaos emerald and they warped away, leaving a light in their place. The rest of us began to throw anything we had at it, waiting for our friends to return. We were getting really tired, and the chaos morpher was beeping at low. I could see a lot of people were slowing, but we weren't giving up. The morpher was beeping constantly, and we all had gotten some wounds. I saw a dark haze coming around the outside of my vision, encroaching upon the center of my sight.

'Terry?' I heard Nika question me inside my head, but I couldn't do it anymore, I was running but I fell from tripping over a root, as the darkness consumed me, I saw a flash of light, and Shadow was right in front of me. They had done it! I called

"Shadow!" as loud as I could, which was not much above a whisper, but even so, I saw his head snap in my direction, and that was when I blacked out…

…

When I saw light again, I also felt terrible, the soreness and the migraine I had was pounding back to the darkness, but I resisted and sat up slowly. I felt I had slept on a gurney, and not my bed, I noticed I was human again, and any wounds I had had were cleaned and dressed. A sudden wave of nausea came over me, so I got up and headed for the bathroom, I went up the stairs and to the main floor, but after that, I couldn't navigate. I stumbled through the halls, wishing I could remember where to go, but no matter how I tried to recall, it wouldn't come. I rounded a corner, clutching my stomach, trying to hold down what wanted to come up. When I got to the end of the hallway and out into one of the chao gardens, I bumped into someone. I looked up, and saw it was Shadow, of all people. He had an expression devoid of emotion, but I could tell that he knew what was going on.

"Wait here." He said. I saw him use the chaos emerald to warp away and then was back in an instant, he had gotten help. He just stood there, I wasn't sure if he didn't know what to do or just didn't care that much. But before anyone came, I couldn't hold it anymore, I threw up. It was right after that that Miles and Danny came and helped clean me up, gave me some water and helped me back to the gurney. Nika was in the room, and she sat next to my pillow, I stroked her soft skin, and drifted off to sleep again. When I woke up that time, I felt much better, and Nika told me what had happened.

"The golem was destroyed, and Shadow brought you back here." She said.

"Thanks Nika, I think I will go out and take a walk, why don't you hang out with Talia for a while?"

"Are your sure you feel ok?" she asked accusingly, I smiled.

"Yes," I said exasperatedly as I petted her head, "you can accompany me up the stairs." As we parted ways at the top of the stairs on the main level, I headed out to the field and started walking around the outside of HQ; I had never noticed how big it was. As I got to the back of the structure, I heard two voices talking, one kinda sounded like Shadow's, but the other was different and I couldn't place it. As I came closer, I heard parts of sentences and phrases,

"this is…"

"we should have…"

"I know but…"

"Gale I…"

Gale! Who was Gale? I came closer still, and quieted my steps. I turned one last corner and came face to face with a boy I had never met and a dark chao floating beside him.

Hope u liked it!


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N: hey readers! I hope I am satisfying your fanfiction hunger, but please tell me if you see any inconsistencies in my writing, because it is really hard for me to proofread my writing, it would be greatly appreciated!)

Chapter 14: Secrets Revealed

The boy had dark brown hair, and really pretty grey eyes. He stood a little over three inches taller than me, and the chao beside him was a dark chao. It had three spikes coming out of the back of its head, with a dark spiky dot floating above; it had red highlights on its spikes, hands and feet. He wore a green jacket with a white shirt underneath and dark wash jeans.

"Who are yo-" I began, but he covered my mouth with his hands.

"Keep your voice down" he said in a hushed yet commanding tone.

"Fine!" I whispered harshly as I ripped his hands off of my face "but what are you doing here, and who are you?" the boy Gale was silent for a moment, then he said

"That is not of your concern, all you need to know is that I am not an enemy, but I do need one of the chaos emeralds in there." He gestured to HQ.

"Good idea, she can go get it." the dark chao exclaimed in a deep voice, at least for a chao.

"What do you need the emerald for?"

"Just get it ok?" Gale said, exasperated. I sighed, why did I always fall into these kinds of messes?

"Ok, just stay here." I said as I headed back to the front entrance. I wondered whether the group had entrusted the emeralds to Chris or Swift, but I doubted it, so I decided to look in the science room first. I went through the front door, into the hall and down the steps to the infirmary, and when I was sure no one was there, I snuck across the room to the science room lab. When I entered, I saw our blue emerald and Shadow's green emerald. I tiptoed to the center of the room and tilted the glass up slightly and grabbed the green emerald, the closest one. I slipped it into my pocket and headed back up the stairs. I made it back to the front garden, but then Chris and Swift came up to greet me.

"Hey Terry, how are you feeling?" Chris asked.

"Fine, I am just headed out for a walk." I said, I really hoped they didn't see me starting to sweat.

"Chris, we should give Terry and Lina a tour of Green Hill, they don't know everything about it yet." Swift suggested.

"No, no, that's ok Swift, maybe next time, right now all I need is some air." I said quickly, I crouched down to pet his head, and then got up and left. After I calmly left the front garden and got through the entrance, I ran as fast as I could behind HQ and back to Gale. When I made it back there, Gale was waiting there with the chao. Said chao flew over to me, holding his hand out

"Hand it over." it ordered.

"No…" I paused; I didn't know the chao's name, "whatever your name is,"

"Crimson," the chao responded,

"Fine, Crimson, I need you to promise me you will not walk off with that emerald; we need it more than you."

"OK, OK, just handed it over" Crimson said. With a sigh I took the emerald out of my pocket and handed it to Crimson, who in turn flew over to Gale and hand the emerald to him. "OK, we're off, bye, Terry." Crimson said as he started moving off toward the forest, Gale didn't move.

"Crimson, come here." Gale said.

"Why, we have the emerald, why are you insisting we stay?"

"Because, we made a promise, so we'll do what we need to with the emerald and return it." Gale replied, Crimson sighed and returned to his original position. Gale rolled up one of his sleeves and revealed…a black chaos morpher. I had no idea how he got it, but it was there, on his wrist. Before I could say anything, Gale had pressed the silver button.

"Chaos Soul: Terios!" Gale yelled as a blackish-yellow flame surrounded him, and a blackish- red flame surrounded Crimson. It got really bright, as bright as Chris and Swift's light. I had to shield my eyes to keep the light from hurting them. Then, when it faded, I saw…

…

"Shadow!" I gasped, alarmed. In place of Gale and Crimson was Shadow the Hedgehog. The Neo-Mobian didn't respond to my outburst, just dusted himself off and said

"I think I will return this now." He chaos controlled away and came back a second later, and continued talking. "I need you help with this, to get the emerald when I can't" he stated.

"why should I help you hide this, why do you need to hide it?" I asked accusingly, there was a pause, and then he responded

"let's just say you are repaying me for saving you last night." He sounded like he was annoyed he had to give an answer. I looked at him for a while, trying to find the answer to why he didn't want anyone to know, but to no avail. I nodded, and with a sigh I walked back to the entrance to HQ.


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N: OK before I start this, I have to give a huge thank you to KingdomRider92 for reviewing this story! It was a major morale booster, along with all the reviews from my regular readers! I am just so happy right now I think I am going to burst! another thing, I know people have talked about spelling errors, and I looked through all of my chappies, but the only things I can find are when I type things like "kinda" and "outta", I know it is not proper grammar, but that is the way people talk sometimes, so I am keeping it that way, but feel free to point out any other grammar mistakes in my story, I would appreciate it. So enough blabbering, time to get on with the fic!)

Chapter 15: Shower Trials and Troubles

The next day, I awoke in my room with Nika, drowsy as ever. I pretty much wrote yesterday off as a dream or some big hallucination, and headed towards the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. Nika was heading to her cubby near our side of the room to get a chao fruit for breakfast. After all of the time I had spent here, I had developed a routine for the morning. As I grabbed a towel for the shower, I heard a door slam shut. Lazily turning around, I saw the bathroom door shut and Talia standing next to it, smiling innocently, pointing at the door. I sighed, why does she always have to take the shower first?

"She did it again, didn't she?" Nika asked as she turned around, munching on her fruit.

"Yup" I said in dismay. "Oh well, I'll take a shower after breakfast."

"Hey Nika, toss me one of those if you please?" Talia asked. Nika turned to get another fruit, tossed it to Talia, and then followed me up to the main floor to get something to eat. Making my way through the halls with Nika in tow, I headed to the dining area near the back of the complex. There was a small group of tables for eating and a kitchen in the back. I made my way to the back and into the refrigerator, where I pulled out a yogurt cup and an apple and headed back to the group of tables, the only people I saw up were Shadow, Chris, Helen and Frances, Shadow being off at a table by himself, and the others all at the same table. I _was_ making my way to Chris and the others…when I saw Shadow's gloved hand wave me over. Nika had already sat by my cousin and his friends, so I made my way over to him, my theories from this morning flying out the window as I went. I sat down across from him, and he looked up to me from his food.

"Today, 3:00 p.m.; got it?" he said in that demanding voice that irked me a little.

"got it." I said softly as I got up, continuing my way back to my friends. I sat on the nearest chair to Nika, who was sitting on the table.

"Hey Terry, how did you sleep?" Chris asked as he scooped up some of his oatmeal.

"Fine, how about you?"

"Gewd" Chris answered with his mouth full; I think he said "Good". I looked around the table, and realized I didn't know most of Chris' friends. I was cousin to Chris on his dad's side, my father being his brother, me and Chris kept in touch while I was young, but as his parents grew progressively busier, I didn't see him as much, much less my aunt and uncle. And most of them were older than me, which didn't help the situation. I think Chris saw that, and was about to speak…when a familiar blue blur ran through the eating area.

"Oh no…" everyone said except me and Nika.

"What?" Nika asked quickly.

"It's Sunday, Swift's favorite day of the week, meaning the little guy is in overdrive even more than usual." Frances explained.

"Why Sunday?" I wondered aloud.

"Because it's the day after Saturday!" Swift yelled excitedly as he ran circles around our table. Danny turned to me

"He hates Saturday because he says nothing happens on Saturdays." He informed me. I nodded at the explanation.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower." I announced as I got up from my seat, trying not to step on the hyper blue chao in the process. I had brought my towel with me, so I headed to one of the bathrooms in the halls. I made my way to the closest one in the hall to the eating area. I knocked to be sure no one was in there…

"Occupied!" I heard Blazes voice call out. I sighed, and headed out to the next one…and the next one…and the next one.

"What does somebody have to do to take a shower around here!" I screamed in frustration. "I give up." I stated to nobody in particular. I resigned myself to heading to the front chao garden to hang out with my chao friends. When I arrived, I saw Nika in the chao-sized lake, swimming her heart out (if that makes sense). When she stopped, she saw me, and began to wave me over. I obliged, headed over, and rolled my pant legs up to enjoy the cold water on my legs. Nika swam over to me, demonstrating her flawless swimming stroke.

"Hi!" she said excitedly.

"hey." I said, not as excited.

"Couldn't get into any of the bathrooms?" she asked.

"Yea," I replied, my thoughts somewhere else. Nika climbed up on the shore next to me to dry herself off.

"There is something else bothering you." She stated as if it was a fact.

"how do you know me so well?" I joked as I began to tickle her tummy, we laughed for a while, and then Nika answered

"I'm your partner, I am supposed to know. So what up?" I wondered if I should tell her, if she would blab to anyone. On the other hand, the next time we used the morpher she would find out anyway, I voted for now. I picked her up and whispered to her everything I knew about Shadow and his situation.

"whaaa…."

(A/N: Cliffies rock! Anyway, this is a nice slow chapter, a normal day at HQ. Speaking of which, I should describe to you what HQ looks like, just so you get a better idea. it is inside a huge boulder as you know, and is set up kind of like a triangle on the inside, at each corner there is a chao garden, the sides of the triangle are the halls, and in the middle of the triangle are the stairs to the basement, which is set us as a triangle too, with the three rooms being the lab, infirmary and the empty room, and in the middle are the rooms for all of the people who are not chao. Hope it makes sense to you all:) also, for any readers who like Sonic and Hunger Games, i will be bringing the two together in a crossover soon! i hope u all read it!)


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N: Hello peoples! Love the reviews, and its time I gave a shout out to one of my reviewers, galeforcewinds12, one of my bestest friends and good reviewers. I gotta thank you for the support you've showed me, and all the peoples reading my story will like hers, The Lost Emerald! Hope you like this chappie!)

Chapter 16: Emerald out of Reach

My swatch sounded the alarm, fifteen to three. Me and Nika had sat by the lake all day and talked about Shadow, Nika was dumbfounded, she couldn't believe it.

"I gotta go, get it for him." I said quietly as possible. I went to stand up, but Nika tugged at my shirt.

"You better let me come." She threatened (well…as much as a super cute chao could, which is not really that much). It only made me smile.

"Fine, we're in this together." I agreed as I scooped her up and headed to the hallway that led to the stairs. We arrived in the infirmary, where we received a big surprise. Danny, Helen, Frances, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, Cream, Cheese, and Knuckles were all there, waiting in line for something. Miles was looking over Danny first with some sort of weird instrument I couldn't begin to explain. He turned to face me and Nika who were just staring at this odd operation that was taking place.

"Hey Terry, Nika, you need anything?" Miles asked curiously. I choked up, I didn't know what to say, I hadn't planned on anyone being here, but luckily Nika was prepared.

"Yeah, we just needed one of the emeralds so we could train." She stated calmly.

"well you'll have to wait for a couple hours, I am using them for some tests as you can see, but I'll tell you when I'm finished, I just need them to power my scanning tools to run some physical examinations for our friends." He explained. At that I finally snapped back to life.

"OK," I replied as composed as I could "Thanks Miles." Me and Nika left, bolting up the stairs as fast as possible, on the way up we bumped into Lina and Talia.

"Hey Terry! Are you going to train today?" Lina asked me.

"I was, but we are going to have to wait a few hours, Miles is using the emeralds for something, he said he'd tell me when he was done, so I'll find you then, OK?"

"got it! See you in a few!" she said heading back up the stairs and down the hall.

"I wonder what she is up to?" Nika thought aloud.

"No time to think, we gotta tell you know who, fast!" I said, grabbing her by the arm and heading for the entrance. I blasted out of the front door with Nika in tow, back to where I first met Gale and Crimson. Just as I thought, there they were, waiting.

"What took you so long?" Crimson yelled at me, not noticing Nika walking up to him.

"Lay off!" she said, staring him in the eye. I turned to take a look at Gale, leaning up against the boulder. He looked really drained; morphing could do that to you.

"Miles was using both emeralds, he won't be done with them for a couple hours." I explained. "What are you going to do in the meantime?" Gale sighed, and looked up at the sky the slid to the ground.

"I guess just sit here and wait." I plopped myself down next to him. Nika and Crimson seemed to be having a staring contest, each trying to stare the other into submission. I was about to interject, but Gale beat me to it.

"You two can't keep it up for two hours, so give it a rest and go explore or something." The two chao turned to us, hatred still written on their faces.

"Fine! But I won't like it!" Crimson said and ran off.

"Me neither!" Nika said, following him. I called after them

"Just don't let anyone see you!" I had to stifle a laugh. "Crazy little guys." Gale didn't seem that amused. "We should move too, if you don't want to be seen."

"Who said anything about we? I'll move, you stay here and wait for them to get back." He said, starting to leave. As he stood up, I followed

"You know, if you keep talking to me like that, I might just stop doing you little errands!" he whipped around to face me.

"If you refuse, I will…" I cut him off

"You'd what? You'd have no power, and you wouldn't be able to go around freely if you didn't want to risk being caught, so you either treat me decently or forget about staying Shadow for very long…I'll be back with the emerald later." I stormed off, leaving Gale alone. I headed to the spring on the other side of the field, and I sat there for a while, thinking about what I had just said. Why did I even agree to help him in the first place?

"I am not going to help that jerk anymore." I whispered to myself.

"Yes you will." I heard a voice say, but before I could turn around, someone covered my face with a cloth…

(A/N: YAAAY! More cliffies! I can't wait to type up the next one! R&R if you like!)


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N: to make up for the short chappie, I decided to do another for today! You get two for the price of one; I am also trying to torture you more with cliffies, yay torture!)

Chapter 17: The Face behind the Shadow

The cloth was very thick, preventing me from screaming very loud. I felt somebody pick me up, it wasn't very hard to guess who. I could've resisted, but I felt that if I didn't it would end sooner. We were traveling at a good speed, and from the sounds of leaves and twigs crunching, I could tell we had headed into the forest. After about five minutes of moving I felt the "mysterious stranger" put me down and take the cloth off. I opened my eyes to see Gale standing over me, murder in his eyes.

"Look." He commanded as he pointed to my left. I saw the metal monstrosity that was Sclera's base. "I could drop you off there right this second if I wanted to. So don't push me." He was really getting me angry now.

"And I could have given you a much harder time getting me here, what are you trying to prove? That you're superior to me? Or is it because your hiding a massive inferiority complex?" I accused him. He stood there, fists clenched, refusing to show any emotion.

"I am trying to show you that I don't want you interfering with my plans more than you have already."

"Then why didn't you just club me yesterday when you had the chance? Why didn't you just make me think it was all a dream, huh?" I was raising my voice to a yell now, and so was he.

"Because!...Because!..." he sagged his shoulders, "because I didn't want to hurt anyone else." I relaxed a bit. He was standing a few feet away from me, I stepped a little closer.

"Anyone else?" I asked. He hung his head, trying to avoid my gaze.

"I haven't told anyone, it was just easier not to. Maybe I shouldn't tell you…there is no reason for you to know." I sighed, why does he have to make me feel guilty this way?

"If you want to get it off your chest, what reason is there not to?" I responded. He was silent for a while, then he began.

"when I was back on Earth, Crimson was my only friend, my parents never paid any attention to me, and school wasn't much better. All I wanted was to get noticed, to be the center of attention. Then, one day, on the way home, I met this man, he called himself Dr. Robotnik, he offered to help me. Crimson, he wanted to do it, but I wasn't so sure. But before I could object, he opened some sort of portal and brought me here, and before he left me he gave me a Chaos Morpher. When I used it and discovered its power, it was intoxicating; I could _make_people listen to me. But then Dr. Robotnik cam back, he wanted something in return for my new found power; he wanted me to do his bidding. So of course I said yes, so we returned to Earth, and I was his secret weapon, fighting the Sonic Team so he could get the emeralds, I also hurt a lot of people in the process. When I finally came to the realization of what side I was actually fighting for, I came back here, so I could keep myself from fighting. Keep myself from doing anymore harm, and I couldn't show my face, I connected too much destruction to it." He finished. I was surprised, and now I felt even guiltier than before for yelling at him like that, he didn't deserve it.

"Well, obviously my cousin and everyone else has forgiven you, otherwise I would never have met you. You don't need to hide anymore, there is no reason to. Just be Gale." I encouraged him, trying to take him out of his depression. He lifted his head up, staring me straight in the eye.

"I can't. They would never accept me, they barely do now." I sighed. He just didn't get it. I decided that it was enough; I turned to leave the forest,

"That's too bad, I would have liked to get to know Gale better." I smiled to myself because it was true, and continued on my way. I heard his footsteps following me, getting closer, and before I could react, I felt him grab my arm and spin me around, then I felt pressure on my lips…

(A/N: OOOOOOOOOHHHHH! I had to do it u know! I could not reveal until this moment that I am a TOTAL SHADOW FANGIRL! I hope u like it, cliffhanger and all!)


	18. Chapter 18

(A/N: hey peoples! I know some reviewers *coughNintEnzocough* don't want this story to go totally romantic, and I promise you it won't. There will be cute romantic-ish parts, but it won't be all over the place, and if it does, I grant you permission to slap me with a wet noodle! So enough talk, let's get this party started!)

Chapter 18: The Meeting

It took me by surprise, that's for sure. I was completely taken off guard. But before I came to the realization of what had happened, he stopped. The only thing I thought to say was

"What was that for?"

"For being the first one to care." Gale said matter-of-factly. It was surprising and confusing, his change of behavior, but I knew I didn't really want it to end. Well, reality has to catch up to everyone sometime; I stole a glance at my swatch.

"OH MAN! I am going to be so late! I promised Lina I would train with her today!" he was going to respond, but I had already taken off, and in a few minutes, I was out of the forest and heading in the direction that Nika took off with Crimson. I felt really guilty leaving Gale alone like that, but I had no choice if I was going to get that emerald. After fifteen minutes of searching, I found her and Crimson, having an all out war in a little clearing near HQ. Without stopping, I ran up to her, caught her in my arms and ran away, trying to make it back in time. I made it back to the entrance and went inside, trying not to show I had just been running for the last 20 minutes. I finally made it down to the basement lab, wanting desperately just to take the emerald and go…no such luck. Almost EVERYONE was in the infirmary, save for Swift, who was probably out enjoying his Sunday, and Shadow, for obvious reasons.

"H-H-H-H-Hi." I whispered, making a feeble attempt to act like nothing had happened. With all the racket I made, it was no surprise all heads turned to me when I entered. Chris stood up and made his way over to me, smiling, I had no idea why though.

"Hey Terry, we were just wondering where you went, we decided to have a meeting today, how about you and Nika sit down?" I nodded, a little shocked at him acting all calm about it. I sat down in the chair next to his, and he went into some big speech about I don't know what, but I wasn't really paying attention. The little incident just then reminded me of when me and Chris were kids, when I came over for a play date once…

_My parents had brought me over to Chris' huge house to play, a regular occurrence back then. My aunt and uncle were having a garden party, and even though I had to wear a stupid dress and had to have relatives pinch my cheeks and gawk at me, it was worth it to have a play date. I have to admit, looking back; Chris was really quite dashing in his little suit and bow tie. But that day we decided to go in the back yard and play in the hedge maze, I don't think our parents would have approved, but we went to conquer it anyway. At the gate, Chris made me promise that I wouldn't leave his side, no matter what. I did, of course, and we ran through the gate, trying to get through the maze in record. I don't know how long we were in there for, but, as would be expected, we got very, very lost. _

_"Chris…I'm tired, can we go back now?" I whined. _

_"I don't know which way is back…" he admitted. I couldn't see the sun anymore; it had set behind the hedges. I was starting to panic; I really wanted to be back with my mom and dad right then. And then, it got dark. _

_"Chriiiiiiiiiiiiis…" I tugged on his sleeve, my eyes tearing up "Which way!" _

_"Uuuhhh, this way! Come on!" we headed in the direction he chose, to our left. When we turned the corner…I screamed. We were in the middle of the maze, where all the bushes had been trimmed to look like animals, but in the dark (along with the imagination of a four year old), they looked like monsters. I let go of Chris and fled, trying to find someplace to hide. Chris was calling after me, but I wasn't paying attention. I found a small dead end near the other side of the clearing in the middle of the maze; there I sat, waiting for someone to take me out of there. I started to regret my decision to leave Chris, a lot. I started crying, loud. _

_"Terry!" Chris said as he turned the corner and saw me. "What did I say?" he asked me, trying to mimic our parents._

_"Not to leave you…" I sniffed. _

_"Right, now come on, we can do this, it's just like when we play Knights, right? Only there are a few more dragons." I wiped my eyes and looked up at Chris, who was holding his hand out, which I received gratefully. _

_"Right." I replied. That night we did it, we made it out of the maze, and the hedges took a bit of a beating in the process, along with our parents totally freaking out, Aunt Lindsey actually called in a P.I. on the spot, which gave us a lot of laughs later on…_

I knew Chris wasn't going to let me off easy after the meeting, so I was prepared to take a beating when he called me over to talk to him after the meeting.

"Nika, why don't you get an emerald and go out to the field with Lina and Talia? Terry will come in a bit." My chao friend nodded, making her way to the emerald room with Miles. Chris offered me a seat at the now empty table and sat down next to me, I tried to avoid his gaze.

"Ter…I know I am not your dad, but I'd feel responsible if anything happened to you, so where did you go all day?" He said in a slightly demanding voice.

"Uuuhhh, I was out walking…" I answered, which was not a lie…entirely. Chris stared at me for a while, trying to discern if I was telling the truth, he sighed.

"Fine, I won't ask anymore questions, but next time you go out "walking", please tell me or Danny, OK?" I smiled; Chris was so funny when he was exasperated.

"OK Chris, I got you." Chris returned my smile, but it didn't last long because the ground started shaking. As we got up to investigate, Swift entered the room, his eyes wide, with an exclamation point over his head.

"Chris we gotta get out there, you wouldn't believe what's going on!"

(A/N: I don't have to say it but I will anyway…I LOVE CLIFFIES! But I think that will be the last of them for a while, the action is coming in the next chapter, you better be ready!)


	19. Chapter 19

(A/N: hey, well, I don't have much to say for this note except thanks for reading and reviewing! Special thanks to bomrocks23 for her review wave, I can't wait for more. Just so you people know, anyone who reviews me will get checked out and reviewed back, maybe even a shout out, so don't be afraid to voice your opinions! And also, I have a little challenge to all of my readers later in the story; there will be an asterisk where I need your help!)

Chapter 19: Perfect end to a Perfect Day

Me and Chris bolted up the stairs with Swift running beside us at our pace so he could explain.

"Sclera decided to show up, in person this time."

"But even if he was a good fighter, we could beat him with sheer numbers, right?" I asked.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? He brought friends." Swift said sarcastically. Exploding through the front door, we got to see how many "friends" Sclera brought along, and there were plenty. We were met with a huge army of destructive, skilled, tiny…mecha chao. I didn't know if it was supposed to be ironically funny or a slap in the face. They spanned my entire field of vision, and I could see my friends scattered among the monstrosities, them being taller. Each of them a cold silver color, along with piercing red optics that made each look demonic. Instantly a group of them turned and charged at us, following a set attack pattern that had been wired into their A.I.

"Chaos Soul: Activate!" Swift and Chris morphed in an instant and tore me away from the battle. Sonic set me down behind a nearby bush so the robots wouldn't see me.

"Stay here, I'll try and find Nika." He assured me and ran off at top speed. I sat there, listening to the deafening noise of the robots clanking metal; though not for very long, I couldn't stand feeling useless. I snuck along the tree line, trying to see Nika through the foliage. I didn't see her with anyone on the field; it made me a little nervous. Without warning, a few of the mecha chao set their sights on me, their optics glowing red. I froze, I didn't know if I could take them, but that just gave them the chance to pounce. They rose into the air, landing on my legs and back as I tried to run. They were heavy, made to slow someone down. Then, one of them bit down on my leg, it was painful! They were not sharp teeth though, more blunt, made to squeeze and not tear. I collapsed to my knees, trying to pry it and the others off of me, but it held strong. I looked for some sort of weapon I could use against them, but the most I found was a measly twig. I yelled, even though I shouldn't have, because that would attract more. I closed my eyes and tried to get up, but my leg felt like it had cramped up to the highest degree. I closed my eyes, waiting to black out from the intense pain…but just like that, it was gone. A huge sigh of relief came from my body as I looked to find the source. And there he was, Gale, holding the creep by its little chao tail. He flicked it away effortlessly. He held out his hand and helped me up, my leg throbbing immensely.

"Where'd you come from?" I breathed.

"Where else? The forest." He answered, "Where is Nika?"

"I don't know." I replied. He ruffled through his pockets, and pulled out a chaos emerald. He then whistled a three note tune, and in an instant Crimson was there.

"Where did you get that?" the dark chao asked.

"I found it in a tree hole; it makes me wonder why Sclera hasn't been searching for these things."

"What are we waiting for, then!" Crimson complained. Gale sighed and held the chaos emerald to his morpher to recharge it, pressed the side button, then the silver one…

"Chaos Soul: Terios! Gale yelled and transformed into Shadow. He swiftly picked me up bridal style and ran into the forest.

"I thought the battle was the other way?" I said, puzzled. Shadow was silent, I had no idea where he was taking me, but I couldn't object because we were already there. In a small clearing, Fiona was having a staring contest with Sclera. I had never really seen him up close, so it was kind of scary to see him. He had bright yellow eyes that shone like moonlight, and his pupils were very light, so light that it almost seemed he had none. He had Sonic like spikes and yellow highlights on them. You could see his evil smile piercing though the shade of the trees, he had two power bands like Shadow, but none one his feet, which wore plain grey boots. He had a long dark jacket on, with grey camo pants and a plain black shirt. After I noticed this, I looked at Fiona, who was breathing heavily, her body heaving up and down to take in air. Next to her I saw Nika, also breathing hard, whereas their adversary looked perfectly fine, even comfortable. He glanced at me and Shadow, then back to Fiona.

"Well" he said in an almost gentlemanly tone "it looks like the cavalry has arrived. It doesn't matter to me though; I have plenty of time to play with you all." He was teasing us, daring us to come at him. Even so, none of us moved, and I could barely hear the sounds of breathing anymore. I was staring at Nika, willing her to look at me, if only for an instant…but no luck. Out of the blue, Sclera closed his eyes, which seemed to darken the rest of the clearing.

'What is he up to?' I thought. Then his body started to glow white, and his silver power bracelets turned black. 'We're in trouble…' was the only thing that crossed my mind as all three of us were blown back by the force of his transformation. I landed in the bushes, the twigs catching my clothes and making a scratchy landing. Sclera had turned white, and was glowing like crazy. I looked around; Nika had been blown in my direction, so f reed myself and limped over to her, ripping my clothes in the process. Nika's eyes fluttered open, and smiled when she saw me.

"How long have you been here?" she questioned.

"That doesn't matter, are you ready to kick some tail?"

"Always." I pressed the side button, and then the center one started glowing, I pressed it. The pain from my leg vanished, as well as my scratches from the bush, I felt my body changing, a familiar sensation to me now. When it finished, I searched the clearing for my friends. I found Fiona in a stream a little ways away, and Shadow not much farther.

'We're doomed,' Nika said. That's all anyone had time to say before Sclera charged at us, hovering a little above the ground.

"Chaos Control!" I heard Shadow say behind us as we were transported. I didn't know where he was taking us; I didn't know what was going on. We reappeared in the middle of the clearing, the mecha chao still after our friends. We took out the ones around us to make some room.

"Krystal!" Fiona called, I turned to face her. "I know him from somewhere, the eyes, the face, I have seen him before, I just can't remember where!"

"Wait, who does, Talia or Lina?"

"Lina!"

'That can't be…there are no mobians on Earth anymore.' I thought.

'Maybe he isn't a true mobian.' Nika thought. We kept fighting off the mecha chao, punches and kicks were flying everywhere, but the army never seemed to get any smaller.

"Where is Sclera?" Shadow yelled.

"I don't know, but I hardly think we lost him." I replied.

"You didn't." as if on cue, there he was hovering above us as we fought off his army. With one wave of his hand, the optics of the robots went black, they were powering down. Sclera lowered himself and faced Fiona again. "You are to come to my base alone three days from now. If you bring any friends I will not hesitate to destroy them, I have been making it easy on you for now, but disobey my orders and I promise you, you will pay for it."

(A/N: OOOOOOOOOHHHH! Exciting huh? Anyway, thank you NintEnzo for giving me Gale's battle cry! that is all i have to say.)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Clash of the Hedgehogs

After making his demands, Sclera flew off in the direction of his base, taking his mecha chao with him. Leaving me, Fiona and Shadow standing in the clearing, silent. Our morpher batteries were getting low, so we started heading back to HQ. Halfway there me and Lina changed back and we slowly dragged ourselves the other halfway back. After we made it inside, me and Lina simultaneously fell to the floor along with Nika and Talia.

"Lina, are you sure you knew that guy?" I panted.

"Positive, it is like a really strong déjà vu, but I can't remember who he is." She said. "Terry…I'm scared. I get this feeling from him, he knows more than he is letting on, and I don't like it." I pulled myself so I was sitting on my knees as I kicked off my shoes, and Lina did as well.

"Lina, you're not going in three days if you don't want to, I'll make sure of it." I assured her.

"Don't worry Lina, we got you're back!" Talia chimed in.

"We're a team, nobody gets left behind." Nika added.

"Thanks guys, you're the best." Lina said. We hugged and got back onto our feet. Chris came in from outside and approached us.

"We're going to have a meeting guys, come on." While all this was going on, Shadow followed behind as we headed to the lab. When everyone had assembled, Chris stood up to address everyone.

"After the events of today, I think our best course of action would be to move HQ to a different location." Chris said. "We are too close to the enemy and we are having too many direct conflicts with him, its best we put some distance between ourselves and him."

"Chris, not to interrupt, but that is going to have to wait…" I said and proceeded to explain Sclera's demands about Lina. My cousin's brow furrowed into an expression of deep thought.

"That does delay my plan, but we will discuss our course of action tomorrow, everyone is really tired, I suggest we all get some rest." Everyone agreed and started to head to their rooms, while me and Nika decided to have some warm juice before bed, it always helped calm me down, and Nika had never tried it, so I wanted to show her how to do it. When we had reached the kitchen and prepared the juice by heating it up, we both sat down at a table and sipped our juice.

"I've never seen Lina more scared in her life, it worries me, and I wonder if she knows more than she is telling?" I wondered aloud.

"Why would she keep information from us? There is no reason to?" Nika reasoned.

"You're right, I should trust her, but I am still worried, she shouldn't get herself too worked up over it." Nika nodded in agreement as she drank her juice. At that moment Shadow walked in, he looked at me, and we locked eyes for a moment. That stare evoked so many questions, because I can't tell who is staring at me behind those red orbs. Nika, seeing this, cleared her throat

"Well, I think I will head off to bed, see you in the morning Terry."

"Yeah, goodnight Nika, sleep soundly, ok?"

"gotcha." She replied as she slipped off my lap and shuffled to bed, she seemed more worn then usual, but after she left the dining area, I turned back to see Shadow, but I saw Gale. I gasped in surprise, and heard Crimson in the back saying

"What have you done! We'll be spotted! What is wrong with you!" Ignoring the hyper chao, Gale turned back to me.

"It's nice to see you again Gale, I missed you." I breathed.

"But I've been here the whole time." He said quizzically

"Shadow has been here, Gale hasn't." I stood up and gave him a hug. His arm slowly returned the embrace, and when they had finally finished…

"Terry! Oh no, Chris! HELP!" I whipped around and saw Lina marveling at us in the doorway, probably thinking Gale was trying to kidnap me or something. I turned to her and began to explain what was going on, but Chris arrived with Swift.

"Chris its-!" but before I could continue…

"Chaos Soul: Activate!"

"Chaos Soul: Terios!" all I could do before the two charged at each other was jump out of the way and army crawl to the door. Getting up next to Lina, she hugged me to the point where I almost turned blue.

"I am SOOOOO glad you're safe! Chris will take care of him!"

"Lina, would you at least LOOK at who Sonic is fighting!" when her eyes finally drifted over to Shadow, the bugged out of her head.

"How…what…why…?"

"Shadow isn't a true mobian, he was just starting to open up to me, and now this happens, he is never going to get over this!" Sonic and Shadow, as always, were equally matched, they threw punch and kick at each other, but it never landed, they went back and forth, bouncing off the walls back to air to connect a blow. Then the two just stopped, standing on opposite sides of the now trashed dining area.

"Where is Shadow!" Sonic demanded.

"What are you talking about?" the ebony hedgehog asked in his dark voice.

"Shadow is a true mobian, and you just morphed, you don't expect me to believe that you are the real Shadow, do you? You were going after Terry, you were trying to kidnap her, bring her to Sclera most likely, so where is he?"

"Sonic, wait!" I called again, trying to get him to listen to me.

"Not now Terry! Lina, get her out of here!" he commanded. Shadow changed his stance from a fighting pose to a normal standing position, his eyes blazing with contained fury.

"I will NOT stay here to be accused of things that are as ridiculous as they are unfounded. But if you want me to kidnap her, then I will, you put the idea in my head." He was next to me in the blink of an eye. "Chaos Control!"

'This is all my fault.' Was the thought I clung to as we were transported away from HQ.

…

When the light faded, we weren't in the field, or the forest. I smelled salt in the air, and I felt sand on my bare feet. There was a warm breeze skipping across my skin and a gloved hand in mine. A golden beach was spread out before me as the sun set, and as the hand let go, I saw a familiar flash of red light, and turned to see Gale, and Crimson sighing in the background and walking away muttering "he's hopeless."

"you are kinda hopeless, you know that?" I said.

"I guess I am, but what's more hopeless is our situation."

"you got that right." I said.

(A/N: well, there it is, hope u enjoyed it! Can't wait to see all the reviews!)


	21. Chapter 21

(A/N: HEY PEOPLES! I know I haven't updated in a while, but here I am! Ok my loyal readers, I have got some good news and bad news. Bad news first: this is the last chappie! Good news: this story will not die! I promise to do another book of this if I get enough reviews wanting me to continue. Well, that's the news, and P.S. to NintEnzo, I still need to know what you want as a reward! Enjoy!)

Chapter 21: The Fight in Paradise

It has been two days since Gale "kidnapped" me, and besides the fact that a possible impending doom is coming at any moment, it has been a blast. We've camped out on the beach, slept underneath the stars, and sometimes just talked for hours. Crimson is always running off somewhere, not that we mind, it's just he can get a little antsy when he gets back. It is about noon right now, I am just sitting on the beach when Gale comes over to our spot with more firewood.

"So, when are we leaving?" I ask tentatively.

"Leaving?" Gale asks as he puts the wood down and stokes the already blazing fire with a stick, avoiding my gaze.

"Gale, this was one of the best moments of my life, but I have to get back to HQ, Lina is going through something she has never experienced before, I'm her friend, I have to help her through it." I finished.

"Fine, leave me." He said coldly.

"What? You should come with me, if anything to prove your innocence."

"I'm done with those fools. I'm tired of being judged, and if I go back as myself, they certainly will judge me as a traitor and a spy, they have no trust in me so I have no trust in them."

"Gale, Chris only attacked you because he was protecting me! He didn't know who you were, and with everything going on the past few days it's understandable he'd be quick to jump to conclusions, it was nothing against you personally."

"But it was, wasn't it though? He said he **knew** that Shadow was a true mobian, like he knew everything about Shadow just by looking at him, but that's not the case. The stereotypes that all beings are used to won't be applied to me, that's why I'm not going back." Suddenly, Crimson ran out of the forest screaming

"RUUUUUUN! SAVE YOURSELVES!" we looked at each other, wondering what had got into the little guy, and a split second later a blast of wind shot past me, and a blue blur tackled Gale to the ground, I knew immediately who it was.

"Sonic, get off of him!" I screamed, falsely hoping he would listen.

"Terry, run! Now!" Sonic ordered.

"SONIC, GET OFF OF HIM NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. This outburst caused the blue mobian and Gale to stop struggling with each other and look at me. Sonic indulged me by getting off of Gale, standing, but held onto Gale's arm.

"Why Terry? He kidnapped you! He is obviously a spy for Sclera!"

"Chris, I know you are in there, use your head and ignore Swift's rash thinking for a sec." I said, tears pooling in my eyes. "He's not a spy, trust me, I knew he wasn't a true mobian for a while now, he was just scared that something like this would happen if he revealed himself. You can let him go, he's a good guy." I pleaded. Sonic let go of Gale's arm slowly.

"I believe you, but you have to come back, Lina is a wreck."

"I figured as much, I was just asking Gale when he was going to take me back."

"I'll take you." Sonic offered.

"I know you will. Gale, have you made up your mind, do you think you could come back, if not for anyone but for me?" Gale, as I have seen him do numerous times, looked at the ground for a while, and then looked back up to me, a steel, cold expression in his eyes.

"No." he whispered. The tears broke free, dripping down my face.

"Take me back." I said to Sonic. He picked me up gently, I leaned my head against his chest, and he sped off…

(A/N: That's it! That's the ending; I am soooo sorry it was that short, but I am relying on all of you to motivate me to write the next part! But for now, I have a How to Train Your Dragon fic to write, and if you haven't seen the movie it is considered a crime in my book! hope you all R&R, thanks to every single one of you!)


End file.
